Asgurn
Otherwise known as the heavens is the most sacred place to ever be. Ever since the creation of Ticova, the Ilnagyrd or otherwise known as the slaying of Nemesis, the god of true evil, the gods have lived in Asgurn. The fallen son of Nemesis, Adelasei has been banished to the realms of the demons, Demonika. He cursed the gods and became a demon himself. He was finally able to create an army that would rise up against Asgurn, but first we must talk about Asgurn. Asgurn is a gigantic city located in the middle of Ticova. The humans believe the city is hidden in the unknown lands, while the elves believe its underwater. The dwarves believe it is underneath the earth, waiting to spring forward out of the caverns of the dwarves. The gnomes believe the city to be hidden on the moon, but their theory was proven wrong when Omega showed the moon no mercy and the chaos moon was left to sit there. The Size and Architecture ﻿The city itself is about the size of and I quote: If one were to walk across the city, one would have a hard year for there are steps and slopes to be wary for. The architecture of the city was very amazing compared to the other locations around the globe. Being forged by the mother of the gods, Eniri, it was ensured to be the most beautiful place on all of Ticova. Eniri also made the city very defensive against many enemy forces. Eniri is still working on the construction of the city, but they say that she makes circular buildings with just a whisk of her finger and builds walls to look like they've been touched by the angels. She constructed the Great palace of Theous or the palace of the gods. It is where the gods meet according to the records of the Ancient civilization of Theonus or the people of the gods. Ascarlarias Recorded in the Book of Resurrection, And there stood the palace of tthe gods, tall and proud among the heavens of Asgurn. It stood in beauty of marble and Quartz. Carved to the every whim of the goddess mother, it is truly a place of beauty. It was also recorded in the book of the Ischeians and the book of the Tisenans that the heavens were truly beautiful beyond words that discribe. They also say that the heavens are beyond the human imagination, also the elven imagination. History ﻿Asgurn began, or so seven scriptures all agree on, as the ashes of Nemesis. As Nemesis was slain, Eniri, the wife to Nemesis and mother to the gods began to build this city that she planned on since the beginning of her marrige. As the ashes began to assemble into the mountain it was called, the goddess decided to hide it and protect it for her children. As Maul came to the city, he saw it as the beauty his mother bestowed upon it. Suddenly, as it was being constructed, the city was under attack by the demons of Demonika. Adelasei finally wanted revenge against the high gods and formed an army the size of seven Ticovas and marched against it, but his army fell to Eniri who destroyed them all with a single sweep of her power. Adelasei was so scared, he retreated and left the city be. Eniri then continued on its construction. Isis didn't like it and moved to the deserts of Drinis. Vulca didn't like it either, so he retreated to the frozen Polelands. Maul and the rest of the gods loved this place and treasured it, but only 1/3 stayed there. The 2/3 of the heavenly hosts lived in palaces on Ticova for they wanted to keep an eye on the people. Eniri didn't feel shame of building this city, but rather she was pleased by the way her children felt about their people for if they didn't keep an eye on the creautres of Ticova, she would Obliverate the city and give them three days to restore the world or else she would end it. Even though she was the goddess of peace, she didn't build it for luxery. Soon, the city was finally almost completed and the gods decided to make it the home of all spirits who are righteous to the gods. As they did so, they brought about the beginning of the golden age of spirits. The city is still to this day a place where the righteous souls reside. Category:Locations Category:Spirit Realm (Ticova)